George IV
Official First mention Narrator: 6 days since the war began following Gorbav's declaration of independence, a major northern province known as Catalan, declared independence through an agreement with the gorilla government, their state guard became the army, and the leader is the 38 year old Prince Governor George IV a man who inherited his position 13 years ago, when his father resigned due to an embezzlement scandal. The young governor, is of House Cataphract, a house that ruled Catalan for over 200 years. The region is one of the most populous regions, it is also the only region in gorilla lands, which is minority gorilla, only 35% of the population are gorillas, bears make up 51% of the regions population, 10% are ravens, 2% are rhinos and 2% are other tribes: mostly minor tribes and lions. With such a diverse region, it was fairly independent and it was also the most industrial region in all of Gorilla land. It had massive foreign investments aspecially from the region of Catalan. The bears and ravens used them to secretly give weapons to the royalists, by claiming it was made in Catalan. Catalan would prove soon pivotal to the war. Early life George IV born in 68 BR. Was born in Catalan, he was the heir to reign supreme over the most industrially developed, diverse and wealthiest region of the gorilla tribe. He was home schooled until the age of 10, but would later attend a gymnasium to learn other subjects. His grand father, Carol II was prince governor of Catalan. He passed away at a young age of 68 when George was 18 years old. George's father, Grant VII became Prince Governor, a position he would hold for 7 years. George's father was mired in controversy, which led George spending more time reading books on economics and hanging out with his bear and rhino friends, who didnt judge him. George attended King Gorzan I university where he finished a 3 year law course, he planned to work as a lawyer whilst studying economics in his free time to take over his fathers job in a couple decades. Father's controversy and resignation Grant VII, George's father was mired in controversy, and had a very trouble some reign. Amongst his accusations include: * Being extremely rude * Horrid table manners * Having a mistress * Getting into a very messy divorce * Using public money to pay for his mistress's tastes * Hosting lavish expensive balls, whilst Catalan faced a ressesion * Not paying for his massive over drafts which he inquired, over his 7 years * Failing to repay an important loan * Accuiring huge debts due to wasteful government spending * Facing a very expensive law suit over an illegal factory seizure * Illegal crackdowns of unions and strikers. * Epically failing to negotiate with strikers. * Having very expensive tastes * Having to pay out over 17 fines for corruption * Facing an embezzlement charge worth 11 million£ The last one finally ended his turbulant 7 year career of horror. And he was forced to resign in shame, after most of his ministers had resigned due to his incompatancy, and because there was a massive recession and his approval ratings were by then 2% George IV - Prince of Catalan George IV was sworn in 43 BR. At the young age of 25. At first people had very low hopes for him, he was barely able to form a cabinet. And many called for a democracy, however George IV proved to be rather competent. His cabinet was the first one which was made up mostly of non-gorillas, even having a rhino cabinet member. His legacy of success includes Economic George IV managed to increase investments and under him the average growth rate returned to 4% annually. And managed to repay all public debts Political He managed to negotiate with the strikers, after a very long and hard thought out deal, he also granted greater rights to non-gorillas. Dynastic fixes George IV repayed all the over draft debt his father had incurred, with intrest, and he rarely hosted expensive gatherings or meetups, he was economically very conservative, and helped Catalan develop greatly, along with patching up the failures of his father. Role during Gorilla civil war Catalan's role in gorilla civil war Catalan was at first used as a scheme to leverage support from the bears to the gorilla monarchists, and so it declared itself an independent state. Following the detenation of Factory 17 by Franz Conrad, Rico and Gorvan and the subsequent suppression of the of the press soon devoled into a crisis, as the press was banned from reporting such a massive factory explosion, it was seen with much curiosity as to why, they were aware that it was used to produce war material but for what and more exactly for whom after then Lieutenant Bismarck revealed the secrecy and conspiracy of the bear monarchy and their shady ties, in the Mauve Alliance, George IV was willing to side with the republicans amongst the crisis and out rage, instead Bane Bridger forced him out of power, and declared martial law, which ended the state of Catalan and Bane's life. Category:Gorillas Category:Characters Category:All Articles Category:Gorilla Civil war